My stray lullaby
by Natsuki-Kuun
Summary: La fin de Tsume.  La fin du monde...   Mais il reste néanmoins une petite étincelle d'espoir...  Le seul à le comprendre c'est bien lui... Malgré les apparences...    Mon Rakuen... Il est là où tu es... Tout simplement...    Tsume x Toboe/Hige x Blue/Kiba


Courir, toujours plus vite.

Tenter d'échapper à la mort qui marchait avec eux, comme une compagne.

Il était arrivé... Après tout ces efforts il l'avait enfin rejoint...

Mais trop tard, bien trop tard.

« C'est quand même fort... Ce n'est que maintenant que je m'aperçois à quel point tu as grandis gamin... »

Il était agenouillé près du loup à la fourrure caramel.

Sa main se mit automatiquement en route pour se poser sur le flanc de l'animal, avec toute la délicatesse dont il pouvait faire preuve.

Il avait demander aux autres de partir en avant, il avait besoin de se recueillir auprès du corps de son ami...

Qui était peut être plus que ça finalement...

Il ne savait pas vraiment, son esprit était embrumé et il ne réalisait même pas qu'il était mort, qu'il ne reverrait jamais son sourire...

« J'aurais tant voulut t'emmener jusqu'au Rakuen... »

Il le pensait vraiment.

Depuis le jour où il l'avait rencontrer, son esprit lui avait presque crier que ce jeune homme allait prendre une place importante pour lui.

Il y avait aussi les autres...

Il s'entendait bien avec eux, mais avec lui ce n'était pas pareil.

C'était à cause de lui qu'il avait décidé de partir en quête du paradis...

Il n'en voulait pas à Blue d'avoir demander au gamin de protéger son maître, elle n'aurait jamais put prédire ce qui se passerait ensuite...

Il n'était pas non plus en colère contre Hige, qui les avait pourtant trahit, ni contre Kiba, qui protège la fille fleur au mépris de sa propre vie, sans penser que sa disparition les entraîneraient tous dans des abîme de douleur.

« Excuse moi... »

Il ne voulait pas quitter la dépouille du jeune homme, mais ils savait que les autres avaient besoin de lui.

Son intuition se confirma lorsqu'il retrouva Blue et Hige...

Baignant dans leurs propre sang.

La louve avait déjà rendu l'âme et l'adolescent le suppliait de l'achever.

Lorsqu'il sentit ses crocs déchiqueter les os du coup du châtain, c'était comme si c'était son propre cœur qui c'était brisé.

« KIBA ! Vas-y ! »

Il ne se posait plus de question, il savait qu'il allait mourir et il en était presque content.

Après la mort d'Hige et Blue, il avait rejoint le loup blanc et c'était battu à ses côtés jusqu'à ce que la mâchoire puissante de Darcia ne blesse sa jambe.

Il ne sentait même plus la douleur.

Il voulait simplement mourir et ne plus rien ressentir...

Le revoir...

Il ferma les yeux et vit l'image du gamin flotter devant son regard, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Viens avec nous Tsume ! »

Il eu un maigre sourire.

Finalement il n'avait pas réussit à le trouver...

Mais peut être retrouverait-il le plus jeune après sa mort...

Dans un nouveau monde qui n'existerait que pour eux.

Il s'endormit, heureux de trouver le repos.

././././../././././././.

Il lui semblait qu'il avait dormis une éternité.

Quand il se réveilla il était sur une moto, arrêté à un feu rouge.

C'était vraiment une impression étrange que de se réveiller autrement qu'allonger...

Il tourna la tête à gauche et ce qu'il vit lui redonna son habituel sourire en coin.

Sur le trottoir, les mains dans les poches, Kiba c'était arrêté et le regardait également.

Il fit un signe au brun qui prit un casque et monta derrière lui.

Ils firent un bout de chemin jusqu'à voir, Hige mangeant des donuts.

Ils remarquèrent à peine Blue qui courrait droit devant elle sans regarder où elle allait.

Elle rentra dans le chataîn.

« B...Blue... »

La brune eu les larmes aux yeux avant de se précipiter dans les bras de l'adolescent.

Ils descendirent de la moto et rejoignirent les deux plus jeunes sur trottoir.

Ils ne parlèrent pas plus que ça, mais tous affichait un immense sourire.

Soudain, son regard se posta au bout de la rue...

Il était là...

Il le fixaient avec de grands yeux dorés remplit d'incompréhension mêlée à de la joie.

Il laissa tomber son sac de course et se précipita dans les bras du plus vieux en criant.

« TSUME ! »

Tobboe pleurait à chaude larme alors que le blanc le serrait contre lui.

Malgré lui, une goutte d'eau roula le long de sa joue alors qu'il le serrait plus fort pour se rassurer...

Se prouver que le jeune homme était bien vivant et qu'il était là, dans ses bras...

Ils étaient vraiment tous en vie...

Ils pouvaient enfin recommencer à vivre...

Ils n'erraient plus dans un monde qui ne voulait pas d'eux...

././././././././././././././././././././.

Quelques mois plus tard, ils avaient tous trouver du travail et ils habitaient tous ensemble dans un grand appartement.

Tsume et Tobboe vivait paisiblement et prenait leurs temps pour comprendre l'affection qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre.

Si bien qu'ils finirent par dormir dans la même chambre.

« Tu sais... Ce que tu m'as dit avant que je meure... Je l'ai entendu... »

Hige et Blue ne se quittait plus, ils travaillaient tout les deux dans le même café et se chamaillaient sans cesse pour un oui pour un non.

Mais ils s'aimaient.

« Merci... D'être rester près de moi lors de ma mort... »

Kiba lui finit par oublier Cheza.

Ce fut dur, mais il fut aider par une jeune femme du nom de Yume qui ne demandait rien de lui contrairement à la fille fleur qui lui demandait de risquer sa vie.

« Mon Rakuen... Il est là où tu es... Tout simplement... »

./././././././././././././././././././././././

Ah que sa fait du bien de changer de fandom de temps en temps !

En ce qui concerne ce one shot, c'est comment moi je voyais la fin de l'anime.


End file.
